Something Different
by Akarashi
Summary: Gaara was all alone, until he met Sakura. Together they discover hidden powers, new friendships, and secret loves. But how long will this peacefulness last? Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Gaara was all alone, until he met Sakura. Together they discover hidden powers, new friendships, and secret loves. But how long will this peacefullness last?

'_blah' inner thoughts_

--

_Why… why won't they play with me? Thought Gaara_

He watched from a hill as the other little kids were playing soccer near the desert playground. But something pink caught his eye.

As he squinted his eyes, he caught sight of a little girl, most likely around his age, sitting on the swing alone, looking down.

_Why is she sad? I don't sense any demonic power form her. Gaara qustioned in his mind_

He saw one of the kids playing soccer point towards the girl, laughed at something, then they all started approaching her.

"Hey look everyone, it's a freak girl with pink hair…HEY!! Look at me when I talk to you filthy girl" one of the little kids stated. Then the one who spoke kicked sand at her and watched as it dirtied her clothes. All the other kids just laughed and was about to join him, until Sabuku No Gaara appeared.

They all froze in complete fear, and scattered to get away from the monster. After Gaara was sure that they all left, he turned his attention to the girl that was still sitting on the swing, unmoving.

When she heard that nothing was happening, she looked up, only to look into the same color eyes as her emerald ones except lighter, jade. As they stared at one another, the girl started to get teary eyed, and out of no where, faster than Gaara's sand could react, she tightly hugged him. All Gaara would do was stand stiff. No one has ever willingly hugged him besides Yashimaru. So why was this girl hugging him? Did she not know of his demon? Did she not fear him?

Before he could start questioning the girl she looked up at him and shyly said "Th-thank you so much. Those ki-kids have been picking on me ever si-since I moved here". _No wonder she isn't afraid of me though Gaara._ She was so close to him, he couldn't keep himelf from blushing. But he noticed that she was blsuhing as well.

The girl let go of him and started to introduce herself "My name is Haruno Sakura. I just moved here..a week ago? Hehe I think so. What about you?". "My name's Sabuku No Gaara. I've lived here all my life. Why aren't you scared of me?" said Gaara. She just stared at him dumbfounded. Gaara simply said " I had a demon inside of me since my birth. Do you not fear me like all the others?" questioned Gaara. Sakura simply said "Why would I care if a demon is inside of you? You just saved me from those other kids who wanted to hurt me. You didn't do anything worng,so why would all the others fear you?"

Gaara was in complete shock from her answer. No one has never told him that, not even Yashimaru. Then he felt something wet on his face. He reached to his face and wiped his thumb across his cheek, and realized he was crying. Then he looked up and stared at her and before Sakura knew it, Gaara had hugged her back and she heard him whisper into her ear "No one…not even Yashimaru said that to me…will…will you be my friend?" Sakura's gaze softened as she carefully wrapped her arms around his shoulders and said to him "Of course Gaara-kun, I'll be your friend. You're my first friend too, and I'm glad".

After a few minutes they let go of each other and Sakura said "Hey Gaara-kun follow me ok?". And with that she held his hand and together the ran towards a airpaint shop where she asked the lady to airpaint something on the inner side of her left wrist. Gaara waited as he saw Sakura run towards him. When she showed him what she did, he stared amazed at what she did. There on her inner wrist was the Kanji word for 'love' . The same one that was inscribed on his left upper forehead. He watched as Sakura did some weird jutsu, cover her right hand over the kanji, and then used an index finger to wipe across the kanji. He stared amazed that it didn't smudge.

"This way," Sakura said, "You can recognize me in the future and we won't ever forget each other". Sakura watched him as Gaara slowly slip out a smile, one that he never was able to do but now with this girl that is his first friend. He nodded at her in agreement, speechless to say anything. They walked back hand-in-hand towards the desert playground talking about their lives. Gaara told her all about how his father sent assassins out to kill him and even his most precious person, Yashimaru. And how he was forced to kill all of them. She told him how her family had to move from Konoha to Suna because the Hokage didn't want the Haruno Family to live there. She told Gaara how she overheard the Hokage talking about how she was dangerous to the village and had to leave.

Then he suddenly asked her "Sakura-chan, do you have a demon inside of you?" Sakura answered back "I'm not really sure if I do. My daddy never says anything about it and when I ask him, he always says to me to not talk about it. I don't have a mommy since she was K.I.A'd. "I don't have a mommy too. Hey we're kinda alike Saulra-chan" said Gaara. Sakura just smied back at him and squeezed his hands. She said to him "I'm glad I moved here. I got to meet Gaara-kun and made my first friend".

Soon it was dust and Sakura said she had to go home. Gaara decided to walk her home and Sakura happily agreed. As they neared her front door, Sakura asked him "Gaara-kun, tomorrow do you want to play with me at the playground?" Gaara smiled and answered to her, "Sure Sakura-chan. We'll play all day". Sakura smiled and was about to walk through the door, but then she quickly turned around, lightly pecked Gaara's cheek, and ran through the door. Before she closed it she quickly said to him "Goodnight Gaara-kun. See you tomorrow", and shut the door.

Gaara stood frozen at her doorstep, blushing madly. He had always seen other kids kiss their opposite a few times here and there, but this was such a knew experience for him. He decided that he liked the feeling. He walked away from her house towards a certain destination, awaiting for tomorrow. For tomorrow will be the new beginning for Gaara. The beginning of his relationship with Sakura, his first aquantance, first friend, and maybe...something more.

--

Haha so there you go :D

I know it's sort of cheesy but hey I like romance stories but I always have a twist in them .

R&R please so that the following chapters are even better to your liking :D


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Gaara was all alone, until he met Sakura. Together they discover hidden powers, new friendships, and secret loves. But how long will this peacefullness last?

_'blah' inner thoughts_

**'blah' performed jutsu**

--

From that day onwards, Gaara and Sakura would meet at the desert playground and play until it was dawn. They were inseperatable. After months playing with each other, Gaara noticed how he was always nervous around Sakura, but he never knew why. He thought about asking her, but chose not to. But he never realizd that Sakura felt the same way, but in a good way. Somewhere along the lines Sakura knew that she liked Gaara, more than a friend. She just couldn't bring up the courage to tell him. She promised herself when she grows up and becomes stronger, she would tell him. But for now they were both satisifed with being around each other.

Then one day an accident happened. Gaara couldn't meet with Sakura at the playground because he had to go with his siblings somewhere. This left Sakura to play all alone in the playground. Then something hard hit her on the head. As she gripped her head she looked up, only to find the same kids that bullied her before Gaara came.

"Hahaha there's no Gaara to help you now weakling", stated one of the other kids, and with that he threw numerous rocks and sticks at her. Then the other kids had an idea. "Hey let's pratice our throwing our kunai's at her. It' be good target practice", said one of the other kids. The rest couldn't help but agree and started throwing multiple kunai's at her. Sakura tried her best to block them with her arms and legs, but all it did was stab deep into her flesh, and rushing blood flowing out.

_I…I can't hold on for long…….why am I so weak? Are they really right? I can't always depend on Gaara, I need to be strong…yeah I have to be strong, so Gaara won't have to worry about me. Thought Sakura. _

All of a sudden Sakura felt a rush of intense power. But this power was quite different, it consumed her body like flames, but left a cool breeze around her. She screamed because of the pain that covered her whole body, but as soon as it appeared it vanished, leaving Sakura somehow refreshed, and more powerful than ever. As she looked up from the ground, she saw how the other kids gasped at her. She smirked in return.

"RUSHING WIND JUTSU", yelled Sakura and she spread out her arms to the sky. The kids watched as the wind condensed in her hands and she thrusted her arms towards them. They tried to run away, but they were too late. The wind attacked them, pushing them back so far that they all flew back and landed on their rear. When they opened their eyes they saw numerous cuts and bruises on their entire body. "Dude she really is a freak let's get away!!", screamed one of the kids, and off they scattered, never bothering her again.

Sakura looked down at her hands, feeling a new sensation that she was very pleased with. _Wow…so this is what the Hokage kicked our family out for. Don't worry Mom, Dad, and Gaara, I will protect you with this power of mine, and no one will ever try to hurt any of you again. Though Sakura._ She noticed that near her was a fountain clogged with water. Sh went over to see how badly beat she was, but found something else more shocking. Her entire body was clear of any scratches or bruises. Her hair had streaks of black, and her eyes change from emerald to dark violet. All in all, she completely transformed. But she noticed that slowly those changes were reversing back to her original hair and eye color. And soon she was looking like herself again.

Soon after Gaara came running towards her, but suddenly stopped in front of her. Gaara asked, "Saku-chan, are you okay? I felt a really big gust of wind a while back and I thought it was a sandstorm but it was over quicker than it usually does. I thought you were in trouble so I went to find you. What happened here…?" Gaara and Sakura both looked around them to find that the ground was uneven. There were places that had more sand. Sakura just smiled back at him and said "Remember those kids who were always bullying me? Well I taught them a lesson and they'll never bother me again. I really do have a secret power, but this is the first time it came out. It's not like yours though Gaara, but it does have a lot of power".

Gaara looked back at her and thought in his mind, _I never would of thought that we would have so much in common. I'm really glad I met you Sakura, you have proven that you won't always need me protection, though I wouldn't mind protecting you at all. _"Want to go get some ice cream Saku-chan?", asked Gaara, holding out his hand towards her. Sakura giggled and took his hand, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!". Together they ran towards the ice cream shop, never once letting go of each other's hands.

Years have gone by and their bond was indescribable. As they grew older, they started training with each other, including Gaar's siblings, Kankuro and Temari. With the help of Sakura, they no longer viewed their little brother as a monster, but truly as a little brother. They also found out about Sakura's power and how much could do since she was little. Sakura had the ability to heal others. She also had monsterous strength, and could control fire, wind, and earth. What's even more is that when her eyes changed colors, she could see into their minds, reading her oppenents every move. She was the most powerful ninja that ever lived. Though she only used this new power of hers during training, and never for anything else.

They were all 12 now, Temari 13, and all had traveled with their jounin sensei towards Konoha, for the Chunin exam. _I will make you regret ever thinking of sending me away Hokage. You will see hwo you loss a great power that was on your side. Thought Sakura._

_ --_

_Was it ok?? I'm just writing down all the thoughts in my head ._

_R&R please :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Gaara was all alone, until he met Sakura. Together they discover hidden powers, new friendships, and secret loves. But how long will this peacefullness last?

'_blah' inner thoughts_

--

They arrived at Kohona and Kankuro and Temari decided to walk around the city. As they were walking a little kid suddenly ran into Kankuro, knocking the little kid down. As the kids rubbed his rear, he looked up and said to Kankuro "HEY!! What's the big idea girly man!". Kankuro visibly twiched his eye and was about to take out his secret weapon when Temari stopped him and whispered into his ear "Kankuro remember the plan". With that Kankuro instead lifted the little kid up and spat in his face, "Feh, you think you're tuff little man. You're just a squirt. Don't try to push your luck". Temari just smirked at his comment.

"Konohamaru!!", yelled a blonde kid. He was around Kankuro's age. "Hey you let him down now. You do you think you are anyways?" questioned the blonde kid. Kankuro snorted in return and replied, " I am Sabuku No Kankuro, and this is Sabuku No Temari. We are from Suna here for the Chunin exams. What about you shorty?". The blonde kid ignored his retort and answered back, "The name's Uzumaki Naruto yeah!! This here is bastard Uchiha Sasuke. We're doing the chunin exams too". The said Uchiha just grunted in return, leaning on the wooden fence.

"What's with the major make-up dude? You going for a new fashion or something?", questioned Naruto. Kankuro widen his eyes and said, "Why you little…". He was about to charged at him until a flying rock hit his head. "Ouch", said Kankuro. They all looked up at where the rock were thrown, and there hanging off the branch was Sakura, staring at Kankuro with intense eyes. Kankuro shivered knowing what he was in for. "Ehehe…hey there Sak, how's it hanging?" Kankuro nervously replied. Sakura just rolled her eyes and transported herself in front of Kankuro.

Naruto and Sasuke stared in shock. Naruto stared because she moved so fast he didn't realize that she transported near Kankuro. Sasuke stared in shock because he didn't sense her chakra at all. Sakura said to Kankuro, "You know what would of happened to you if I didn't stop you". Kankuro just scratched his head and did a nervous laugh. Temari just sighed and said, "That blonde kid Naruto started it Sak. Kankuro's innocent this time".

Naruto and Sasuke watched as the 'Sak' person turned around. She had layered bangs going towards her right side and mid-length layered pink hair. Her eyes were clear emerald. She was wearing a fitted tight black fishnet shirt and over that she wore a loose violet tank top. She had on black fingerless gloves and tan khaki shorts. On her left ear was pierced and there a mini kunai was hanging off like an earring.

Sakura said to the Naruto person, "Well sorry if Kankuro did anything wrong before I came here Naruto-san". Naruto had heart eyes staring at her and he replied quickly, "No it's fine!! By the way what's your name?" She replied, "My name's Sakura. That's all you will need to know. And may I ask what your name is gloomy guy over there?". Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her and simply replied, "Uchiha Sasuke". "Ahh…the last remaing survivor of the Uchiha clan I see. Well, it is an honor to be in your presense … Uchiha-san", said Sakura. Sasuke simply grunted. Sakura was looking up at something and said, "Gaara-kun, come down we need to go report back to Baki-sensei". The said perosn jumped down from the same tree and stodd beside Sakura.

He was wearing a black fishnet shirt underneath a black shirt and a long tan sash that was wrapped around him and also wrapped tightly his guard that was on his back. He had on a black belt with tiny pockets and loose black pants. On his right wrist he had on a thick red armband. He also had the kanji word for 'love' on his left upper forehead. Gaara simply nodded towards Sakura dn they were about to go on their way until they were stopped by Sasuke asking "What is your full name Gaara?". Gaara turned around and simply said "Sabuku No Gaara", then turned back the other direction and left with the others in a puff of smoke.

Naruto and Sasuke simply watched as they disappeared and suddenly their sensei confronted them in a puff of smoke. "Ano sa ano sa Kakashi-sensei you should of seen one the the Suna ninja person. She was so pretty!!" Naruto yelled in Kakashi-sensei's ear. Kakashi simply raised an eyebrow and replied back, "Nice Naruto. Ok now you and Sasuke, listen up, since we're missing a person and we need a three-man team for you guys to enter the chunin exams, I have asked the Hokage and he said that our thrid man will be from Suna. We are to meet up with the Suna ninja at our training grounds In half an hour. So lets move it". With that they all pumped chakra into their feet and left towards their training grounds.

Within 15 minutes they arrived and awaited their temporary third teammate. 10 mintues have passed and suddenly there was a gust of wind that formed in a spiral and there the Suna ninja appeared. Suddenly Naruto screamed out "Sakura-chan!! You're our new teammate?! This is so cool!! YATTA!!". As the wind dispersed Sakura smiled gently towards Naruto and turned her attention to the Konoha Jounin. The said Jounin introduced himself "I am Hatake Kakashi and I'll be your sensei for a while. I assume that these two already knoew your name, so mind telling us a little about yourself? For example your likes, dislikes, etc."

Sakura nodded and took a step closer to the two other Konoha ninja's and said to them "Well my likes are hanging out with my other friends, training and learning new moves as well as jutsu's. I like to eat ramen but only if they have a lot of tomatoes in it. Oh and I love to eat dango too. My dislikes are people who think highly of themselves when they don't even prove to others if they are truly or not. I also dislike people who disregard others without hearing them out. But what I hate the most…well that'll be a secret for now. Is this good enough Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi nodded curtly and then told them all "Well since we're all here and it's still the afternoon, why don't you guys practice your fighting. Naruto and Sakura, you guys go first, me and Sasuke will watch. That way, we all can get use toyour fighting style Sakura". Sakura nodded , walked a couple of meters further from then and got into her fighting position. Naruto follow and thus began their fighting.

_Let's see how strong you are…Sakura. Thought Sasuke._

_--_

I know my chapters are kind of short but I don't really like to put in so much detail when you can just get right to the point quicker P

R&R please :D


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Gaara was all alone, until he met Sakura. Together they discover hidden powers, new friendships, and secret loves. But how long will this peacefullness last?

'(./blah)' author's note

'_blah' inner thoughts_

'**blah' performed jutsu**

**--**

Naruto started by charging at Sakura and doing numerous punched and kicks. Sakura easily dodged them all. Sasule watched amazed at her gracefulness. Then Naruto decided to kick it up a notch. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!!", Naruto yelled and there were suddenly hundreds of him. Then all the Naruto's said, "Let's see if you can escape from me now Sakura-chan!!". As the Naruto's came nearer to Sakura, she suddenly changed her entire stance and yelled out, "**Earth Firball Jutsu**!!". She raised both her arms up to the sky, and when she did a huge chunk of the ground rose and hovered in the air. When she clutched her ahnds and spreaded her arms apart, the chunk of the earth hovering broke into tiny pieces. Then she breathed in deep and let out a huge burst of flame that covered each and everyone of the tiny pieces. Then she bent her arms towards her and thrust both out . When she did the firballs flew in every direction, succceeding in destroying every Naruto clone, including hitting the real Naruto numerous times. Naruto fell to the ground with a thud.

"Wow Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "That was really awsome!! Though I have bruises all over my arms now ahahahah". Naruto scratched his head as he said this. Sakura bent down to Naruto's level and said "Sorry Naruto-san I didn't know it would leave this many bruises on you". With that said she covered her right hand with green glowing chakra and covered one of Naruto's bruise. Suddenly Naruto felt really cool, like a gentle gust of wind was surrounding him. It felt like hours before she finally healed him but in fact it only took a few seconds for her to finish. Sakurs asked him "Does it hurt anywhere else Naruto-san?". Naruto replied, "It doesn't hurt anywhere else Sakura. Thanks a lot. And you can just called me Naruto. We're friends now Sakura-chan remember that". Sakura stared wide eyed at him and soften her gaze and let out a small smile. "okay then," Sakura said, "Naruto it is". They just smied at each other.

"Well that was really impressive there Sakura. I guess there's a lot more to you than I thought", Kakashi-sensei said to her. Sakura just grinned and turned her attention to Sasuke. "Ready for your turn Uchiha-san?", Sakura asked him. She had a mischevious glint in her eyes and Sasukle in return just smirked. "Been waiting not for long. Let's go", Sasuke said. They got into their fighting position and waitied for Kakashi-sensei's signal to start. Kakashi-sensei then said "Ready…GO!". Their fight began.

Sakura stood completely still as Sasuke took this chance to charge at Sakura from above. There he flipped in the air while performing multiple hand signs and yelled out, "**Rushing Fireball Jutsu**!!". Multiple fireballs were heading towards Sakura at a fast rate. But Sakura took one deep breath and a heavy gust of wind extinguished the fire, but when she did, it revealed the hidden shurikens that were hidden due to the flame. Sakura reacted quickly and dodged all of the shuriken. "Not bad, but how about this!", exclaimed Sasuke, "Sharingan!!". There Sasuke's eyes turned red and two spinnging dots where circling his pupil. _So this is the famous sharingan I've heard about. No matter, mine is much stronger.thought Sakura._ She was about to activate her special ability until she remembered she wasn't in Suna. Which means that if she reveals them, she will be under suspicion, then their whole plan will fail because of her. Instead she used her monsterous strength to punch the ground, creating a giant crater that nearly caught Sasuke off guard. But he mamaged to jump in the air, and watch as the ground underneath him crumpled into a pile of rubble. As he landed on safe stable ground, he looked aorund to see where Sakura was, but she was nowhere in sight. _What? Where is she? Thought Sasuke._ Then out of nowhere she unmolded herself from a tree behind Sasuke and yelled out " Whipping Vine Jutsu!!". Sasuke tried to dodge the long vines that were about to wrap him but it was too late. They wrapped his entire body except his head, making min loose the battle.

"I must say I am honored to see the famous sharingan, but sadly it can not copy my jutsu's", said Sakura. She then said, "Kai" and the viners vanished into thin air leaving Sasuke standing unharmed, but defeated. Sasuke stared at her astonished. Sasuke was consiered the most powerful Genin of his class, yet how can he be so easily defeated. He cursed to himself silently. At the state he was in, he wasn't near strong enough to take down the person that mudered his family( ./but that's a story you all know so I'll just skip that part xD). Sakura watched as Sasuke became frusterated and asked, "Uchiha-san, if you want, I can train with you so that you can become more stronger…than your brother. And I can teach you techniques that he will surely not expect from his little brother. Do you accept my offer?". Sasuke thought about it for a few moments and nodded to her, signaling that he accepted her offer. Sasuke then said, "Call me Sasuke, Sakura.". Sakura simply nodded her head and replied back, "Sasuke it is then".

They walked back to where Kakashi-sensei and Naruto were watching. Kakashi-sensei was still in shock while Naruto was jumping up and down saying how Sasule got beaten. Sasule replied back to Naruto, "Psh, I can still beat you Naruto, remember that". Naruto stopped in his tracks and retorted "Yeah right Sasuke-bastard. I'm so much stronger than you believe it!!". There they began their argument while Sakura went up to Kakashi-sensei and asked him "I guess you're wondering if I'm really a Genin or not". Kakashi narrowed his eyes and curtly nodded to her. Then Sakura quietly told him, "Well like it or not I am a Genin. You should accept the fact that even Genin's are stronger then they're suppose to be…even the jounin". Kakashi-sensei whipped his head towards her but she turned her attention to the fighting boys and said, "Hey guys want to go get some ramen?". Naruto immediately stopped in his tracks and yelled out "RAMEN RAMEN!! YESSSS THANKS SAKURA". Sakura sweat dropped and then said to him, "I'm not paying for you Naruto". Naruto rubbed his head in return and replied back "Hahaha well at least we'll eat together. C'mon let's go". And with that Naruto raced towards the Ramen shop. Kakashi-sensei walked off reading his book while Sakura and Sasuke slowly walked together towards the ramen shop.

"When will we begin the training Sakura. I want to get strong as soon as possible", said Sasuke. Sakura pondered a bit and replied back "Since the Chunin exams start tomorrow, we'll have to wait until there is enough time for me to teach you some efficient techniques and strategies. Be patient. When I'm done with you you'll be ten times stronger than you are now. Trust me". Sasuke smirked in reply and continued walking towards the ramen shack with Sakura beside him.

--

So what'd you think of the fighting scene? It's my second attempt in another story to do it so hopefully it's not too bad .

R&R please :D


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Gaara was all alone, until he met Sakura

Summary: Gaara was all alone, until he met Sakura. Together they discover hidden powers, new friendships, and secret loves. But how long will this peacefulness last?

'(./blah)' author's note

'_blah' inner thoughts_

'**blah' performed jutsu**

**--**

After eating with her temporary team, she arrived home at the condo where Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara were staying. As she opened the front door, she was met by the face of Gaara, slightly smiling at her. Sakura closed the door, turned around and smiled back. "So how were they?" asked Gaara. Sakura walked towards the couch while Gaara followed suit. "Not advanced like us that's for sure. Seems to me that they barely passed to be able to become a Genin. Though they are nice people. I give them credit for that" said sakura while sitting down. Gaara sat beside her and whispered in her ear, "What about the Uchiha? Seems to me like you two are awfully close". Though his tone was a bit colder when he mentioned Uchiha. Sakura raised an eyebrow and teased back, "Aw is Gaara-kun getting jealous?" He just simply twitched his eye and Sakura giggled in return.

"Don't worry gaara-kun," said Sakura, "I'm only helping him in achieving his goal. There's nothing else". Gaara thought for a moment and nodded his head content with the answer. Kankuro and Temari came in through the kitchen and waved to Sakura. Sakura waved back. Sakura looked around and asked, "Hey Temari, where's Baki-sensei?" Temari replied back, "He left a few hours ago. He's not coming back until morning. Said something about going to do some research." Sakura and the others just shrugged. Kankuro and Temari went back to their rooms because it was already 11pm and the Chunin exams started at 7am in the morning. As Sakura was aout to head on to her room, Gaara took hold of her wrist and pulled her towards his room. Sakura didn't struggle at all but was rather glad he did. Right when they walked through his door, Gaara slammed it shut and pushed Sakura towards the wall.

There he circled his arms around her waist and tightened his grip and he leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Sakura tilted her head up to get a better angle and kissed him back while placing both her hands on his chest. As time went by Sakura eventually circled one arm around his neck and the other hand buried in his blood red hair. In response Gaara lifted Sakura up against the wall and Sakura wrapped her legs around his torso. Gaara decded to take it to the next level. He nibbled Sakura's bottom lip and in return received a moan from her. He took this chance to slowly slide his tongue inside Sakura's mouth where her tongue shyly met his. Sakura pulled up for and and pushed at him. "Mou Gaara-kun we should…hnn…stop the chunin exams are to...morrow", Sakura tried telling Gaara while he making circles on her neck with his tongue. Sakura panted while he sucked the area lightly, careful not to leave a mark(or else she would beat him up later). While sliding back up to continue kissing Sakura, Gaara carried her to the bed where Sakura was on the bottom and Gaara on top of her.

Soon they both stopped because they were out of air. Gaara looked deep into Sakura's eye and watched as her eyes sparkled with affection and content. Gaara never got a chance to tell Sakura how he felt but they were always close like they were a real couple. His initial plan was just to bring Sakura in his room and confess to her. But all of a sudden he couldn't control himself and just went with his instincts. Since she returned his affection he felt this was the moment to tell her. "Sakura I've been meaning to tell you this ever since I met you…I lo-love…you, Sakura…I really love you", Gaara nervously said to her. He watched as her eyes widened, but soon softened her eyes. With a blush Sakura replied, "Me too Gaara-kun. I love you too". Even when blushing she managed to smile widely at him. Too embarrassed to look straight at him she turned her head to the side and coughed. "We um…should really rest for tomorrow now" said Sakura, trying to cover her blush by placing a hand on her cheek.

Gaara saw this and smirked in return. He decided he wouldn't tease her for today. He lifted up his blanket and covered them both while circling his hands around her waist, staring face-to-face. Sakura's blush deepened when he did this. "Gaara…?" questioned Sakura. "Shhh….go to sleep" Gaara answered back. With a sigh Sakura snuggled up and rest her head on his chest. Not long after Sakura fell asleep. Since Gaara couldn't sleep because of Shukaku, he settled with watching her sleep. _There's an angel sleeping in my arms. Thought Gaara._ He let out a peaceful smile, one that he allowed only Sakura to see.

Morning came and it was one hour until they had to leave to go to the written Chunin exam area. Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara had already left with Baki-sensei while Sakura was walking towards the front doors to meet up with her team. Half an hour had passed and only Sasuke arrived. She nodded her head in greeting and he did the same, except she saw that he had a tint of blush on his cheeks. _Must be sick or something, thought Sakura. _She walked up to him and asked, "Ano… Sasuke? Are you sick? You seem a little flushed". Sasuke widened his eyes slightly but shook his head no. Sakura then offered, "C'mon Sasuke we're…friends right? I just want to make sure you're okay before the Chunin exams start" Sakura said in a worried tone. Sasuke sighed and replied, "It's really nothing. Just a minor headache. It'll go away soon". He rubbed his temples and sighed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Well you should have told me in the beginning. Here I can fix that". And with that she pumped charka into her right hand where it glowed green. She walked up close to Sasuke and placed her hand on his forehead. The moment she touched him he was in pure bliss. Not only was the pain receding, but he felt at ease. Like he was in a world where there was no hatred, no bloodshed, no…nothing. Nothing but the feeling of her touch and relaxation. Before he could lean into her touch it was already done and she removed her hand from his forehead. He frowned in response but nonetheless opened his eyes to meet her emerald eyes. "Better?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face. Sasuke grinned in return and nodded his head. He looked around to see if anybody was looking and took his chance to quickly give her a friendly hug and whispered in her ear "Thanks Sakura". Sakura thought he was about to do something else but when he didn't and heard what he said she simply smiled and patted his back.

Few minutes after Naruto arrived and saw Sasuke talking quietly to Sakura and something he said made her giggle in response. Naruto pouted and yelled out "HEY!! WHAT'S SO FUNNY HUH?? I WANT TO KNOW DATTEBEYO!!" Sakura and Sasuke turned their heads to see Naruto pouting in front of them. Sakura laughed lightly while Sasuke snorted. Sakura said to Naruto, "Nothing Naruto. C'mon, we only have a few minutes until the Chunin exams start. Let's go". She grabbed Naruto's and Sasuke's hand with hers and together they walked through the doors, awaiting the next challenge that will depend on their mental and physical abilities.

--

Tada

Haha hopefully that lime scene wasn't too much? It's my first try but i diidn't want it to be too graphic or anything

In much LATER chapters there will be a lemon scene so beware!! haha. if you don't like it then you can skip it

R&R please :D


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

*****************IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE *****************

Hey guys! Sorry but I will have to put a LONGER pause on this story, because I'm working on a new, more improved version, slightly different. Hopefully my writing skills will be better since it's been…years

HAHAH :P

But yeah, look forward to a new Story entitled, "Content".

And Along the way I may rewrite and add new chapters to the other ones, so long as the thoughts keep coming to me, so I can create a better version to your hearts content! :P


End file.
